


Discovery

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A new unknown dances just beyond your fingertips





	Discovery

Reaching out you stand upon a precipice  
A new unknown dances just beyond your fingertips-

You’ve done it so many times before  
Discovery  
Exploring that unknown potential  
You anticipate and speculate and still you know  
It will be the same  
Overwhelming rush it steals your breath away  
Heart and mind racing onward  
reaching for the next  
Recovery  
A step upon a path long lost  
You’ve never seen-

One step further and you’ll have it in your grip  
The world advises caution for you’ll surely slip-

But what is life without chances  
It takes risk to make advances  
You know where your stance is.

Reaching out you stand upon a precipice  
You take a step  
There was never any question  
Arms open you fall  
And possibility opens doors  
And still there’s more  
And still there’s more


End file.
